Ere The Wind Blows
by Timon Constantine
Summary: Basically Slade gets support from the devil, so the Teen Titans set out for help from John Constantine.


_Disclaimers:_

_Teen Titans © DC Comics & Cartoon Network_

_John Constantine © DC/Vertigo Comics_

_Rated T for Teen_

_Key:_

' ' _ Thoughts_

" " _ Spoken Words_

_ Telepathic Message_

_ A message from author to help straighten and explain things_

_**Ere the Wind Blows**_

_By Timon Constantine_

_**Chapter 1**_

The Teen Titans stood atop the silent hill. Here, defying all laws, no wind blew. Robin knelt down near the tree, placing a single pink rose at the base. He looked up at the inscription he carved into the tree:

HERE LIES STARFIRE, WHO SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR ROBIN AND THE WORLD. MAY SHE REST IN PEACE.

He bowed his head and uttered a few last words. Cyborg watched patiently, knowing Robin needed his time. Beast Boy hung his head, waiting as well. Raven approached Robin, looking down at Starfire's grave.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Raven asked as politely as she could.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Robin muttered out, taking a deep breath. Cyborg and Beast Boy came over.

"Don't be so sad. She did it for all of us." Beast Boy chimed in.

"Yeah, remember the old saying: if one life can save millions of others, than that death is right." Cyborg said, patting Robin's shoulders.

"I don't even remember most of it. Especially the end. Did you guys see what she did?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, so turn down the lights and I'll project the flashback for you." Beast Boy joked.

The Teen Titans, including Starfire, flew inside the Titan Jet to their destination of Sacramento, California. Robin had just gotten information to the whereabouts of Slade and had gotten them all to come with him. When they landed, they got off quickly and Robin looked around.

"Alright, leader, where to now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We have three places to check, the first right here." Robin informed. They split up, beginning the search. Robin went down the elevator to the basement. Once it arrived, he jogged out. He noticed nothing and cursed, going back up. The others searched everywhere but found no trace of Slade.

"Where to now?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin paused to remember.

"The next place is five miles from here. Ready, Titans?" Robin said, heading for the Titan Jet. But then the building shook them to their knees. A hole busted open from the ceiling and out flew a whole army of demons. When no more appeared, Slade floated from the hole to look down upon the Titans.

"Ah, I see you've fallen for yet another one of my traps, Robin." Slade said. The Titans jumped to their feet, going into battle mode. Slade laughed, the demons diving at them.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said, standing up, "I know all this already. I wasn't knocked out yet."

"I know, but I like to reminisce." Beast Boy explained, "Just for you, I'll skip the fight scene." I am good at fight scenes, but not ones with large numbers

The last of the demons flew off as Slade laughed at the tired Titans.

"I shall leave you for now, for you are no threat to me anymore!" With that, he flew off. Robin growled, snapping up.

"Robin, hold on," Starfire called out as Raven got to healing the team, "We are too weak right now to face those demons again."

"Yeah, they whipped us like nothing!" Cyborg said.

"Even my magic had no effect on them," Raven said when she finished, "I hate to say it, but: we need some help."

"Who in the world can help us against demons?" Beast Boy pointed out.

"I know of one man..." Robin said.

_**Chapter 2**_

John Constantine stood by the window, smoking silently on his cigarette. His instincts told him something was going to happen, and that he'd be stuck right in the bloody middle of it. Running his hand through his hair, he looked down at his bed, where about six very small vials of holy water were piled. Letting out a big sigh, he stubbed out the cigarette, pocketed the vials in a pouch on his belt, and headed out. This not in Beast Boy's flashback, but just for reader's knowledge

"Who's John Constantine?" Beast Boy asked.

"On one particular adventure when I was still with Batman, we bumped into Constantine in the middle of trapping the Joker." Robin informed briefly.

"What was he doing there?" Starfire piped in.

"I never quite learned that," Robin admitted, "But he knew exactly how to face the demons there and helped us quite a lot. Though he's silent and a little dark."

"My kind of man." Raven whispered.

"Where is he now?" Cyborg asked.

The following is again not in BB's flashback, but more to lengthen story and get some of Constantine's background in

"So, where to now, John?" Chas asked.

"Sacramento, California. And remember: no fare." Constantine informed.

"Yes, I remember. But why so far?" Chas asked as he began to drive.

"Just drive, Chas."

"I do not know where Constantine is right now." Robin said, "He told Batman that if he was ever needed again to not look for him."

"Why not?" Beast Boy protested.

"For he will find us, was his answer." Robin said, staring out into the horizon.

"Freaky…" Beast Boy muttered, looking around cautiously.

"I'm liking him more and more." Raven said.

"Be that as it may, we cannot afford to wait for long." Starfire pointed out.

"Starfire is correct," Robin, said, zipping off to the jet, "We have to follow them!" As the Titans got into the jet and flew off, Constantine's cab pulled up to the building.

Robin found Slade on the radar and they sped faster through the sky. Slade turned and waved his arms about. Time seemed to stop for a second before Slade and the demons disappeared. Robin frantically checked the instruments, unbelieving his eyes.

"You sure we shouldn't wait for this Constantine guy?" Beast Boy said. With a sigh, they turned back and landed down, where Constantine was patiently waiting.

"Hello there, boy wonder." Constantine muttered out, letting out a cloud of smoke.

"Hello Constantine. Is this what you were talking about back then?" Robin asked.

"Almost… Not quite." Constantine put vaguely.

"Robin told us a little about you, Mr. Constantine," Starfire said, "But there are still a few questions we would wish to put to you, sir."

"There are always questions," Constantine said bitterly, throwing the cig down and squashing it with his foot, "And there is always so few in time to answer. I'm what some might call a detective; a supernatural detective."

"What was Joker up to that would call up that?" Cyborg asked.

"He signed a deal with the devil Beelzebub. Lucky for us, Beelzebub never keeps deals." Constantine explained briefly.

"So your gimmick is occult and archaic kind-of-stuff, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Now, boy wonder, another one of your foes has made a deal with another demon. A different one this time." Constantine informed.

"Do you know who? Perhaps that will help us." Robin said.

"He goes by many names… Set, Sutekh, Lucifer… More commonly: Satan."

"How do you know all this?" Cyborg asked. Constantine paused to light another cig.

"Because… I'm John Constantine."

They gathered inside the Titan Tower, Constantine going to work on writing runes on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"It seems he is preparing for a major spell." Raven put in.

"Quite close, Raven." Constantine said. After they had arrived, Robin had introduced everybody to Constantine, "You shall see later."

For about an hour this continued, Constantine making new runes, taking some off, and virtually everything else to the circle he was creating. He suddenly called them over, putting them in positions on the circle that divided all six of them this is including Constantine into a relatively perfect circle.

"If you have any questions that can be answered shortly, ask them now." Constantine said.

"What are you planning to do?" Robin asked.

"Well, Slade just disappeared, right?" Constantine asked back.

"Yeah…"

"He went to Hell, and we need to follow."

"WHAT!" The Titans shouted back.

"If any of you wish to not go to hell, leave now." Constantine said seriously. Silence reigned for awhile before Starfire spoke up.

"Will we be able to come back?"

"Only if you use these vials of holy water on yourselves." He tossed each of them one vial, "Careful, they are fragile. And once used, you cannot come back without my help."

"I've heard that once you go into Hell, you are banned from Heaven. Is that true?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, it is true. But don't worry. I've seen against it. No time to explain it though. Now, are you ready?" Constantine asked, holding up another vial of holy water and looking around at the Titans. With a deep breath all around, they nodded. "Whatever you do… Don't look."

_**Chapter 3**_

Constantine uttered a few words in an ancient tongue before violently throwing the vial to the ground. Time slowed to a complete stop… before a blast of dust blew across them to enter them into Hell.

The Teen Titans looked around with caution and awe. Constantine just started to walk in a random direction, having already been in Hell before. They followed him a minute later, finding no trace of Slade within their view.

"Do you know where you're going, Constantine?" Robin asked. Constantine just scoffed under his breath, turning right. The Titans noticed demons in the distance approaching slowly, all seeming to be watching Constantine.

"Dude, what kind of man gets demons to be scared of him? Cyborg let out.

"I forgot to mention this," Constantine said, ignoring Cyborg, "Your powers will not work here."

"That would have been helpful to know before we got here!" Beast Boy cried.

"If I had told you, you would not have come. An expedition to Hell is better in a group than individually." Constantine informed.

"Enough, as long as they don't attack. Right now, we need to find Slade." Robin said steadfastly. They followed Constantine in silence, wary of the plethora of demons following them. Constantine stopped abruptly, just as the ground a few feet from them busted open, Slade popping out.

"Ah, I see you've brought a new friend, Robin," Slade taunted, "He will do you no good."

"We shall see, Slade. Titans, go!" Robin shouted, heading right for Slade. Constantine followed, grimacing at Robin's premature attack. Slade brought his hands together, a yellow flame gathering across his arms. As Robin was an inch or two away, Slade widened his arms, blinding everyone but the demons. When it died down, Slade and Robin were nowhere to be seen.

Constantine then drew out a metal cross and the demons backed off. He guided the other Titans away, keeping the cross out at arms length.

"Where did Slade take Robin?" Starfire asked, throwing off random starbursts.

"Well, I have two guesses." Constantine said, "Neither seems likely, but worth a shot at this point. Just follow me."

"Now that I have you, Robin, your life-force shall be the essence of my ritual." Slade said to the unconscious Robin, "Your friends will be dealt with by the demons, so I have all the time in the world. This coincidentally is going to stop in a matter of minutes."

"Dude, where are you going?" Beast Boy called out to Constantine. Constantine didn't answer, but he did take out his two extra holy waters and smashed them on the ground, quickly muttering a few words in an ancient tongue. An extremely bright light enveloped them, and the last thing they heard was from Constantine: "God, I hope this works…"

Slade walked down the steps after placing Robin into the straps. So now Robin was hanging in a crucified-like position, tied to pillars by chains. He stared out into the barren wasteland of hell and then was pushed back by a large force. When he got up, the Teen Titans and Constantine were standing over him.

"Well, well, what do you have here?" Slade said, dusting himself off.

"We're here for Robin!" Cyborg let out, powering up his laser cannon.

"As I surmised, Titans." Slade said, beginning to hover off the ground, "Tell me: how do you propose of doing that?" Cyborg let loose a laser blast which Slade easily dodged. Beast Boy and Raven joined in the fight, but Constantine stopped Starfire.

"We need to release Robin," Constantine started, "I suspect it will send all of us back to Earth and Slade to Hell forever, hopefully. But I need one who loves Robin."

"I shall help out as best I can, Mister Constantine." Starfire acknowledged.

"There's a catch," Constantine said, "There's a high chance that you'll die."

"I… understand…"

Slade tossed Beast Boy into Cyborg and subsequently into Raven. Constantine jumped him from behind, showing the cross. Slade felt a strange feeling as it blinded him, causing his flesh to burn. Pushing Constantine off, Slade blinked rapidly and regained his sight in time to see Starfire diving for Robin with a white aura about her.

"No!" Slade let out before all was enveloped by a white light.

_**Epilogue**_

Robin sighed, turning away from Starfire's grave.

"I see now," Robin said.

"Yes, she was very brave in that little stunt of hers." Cyborg said.

"What say you to drink and pizza back at the Tower?" Beast Boy offered.

"Sure, why not?" Robin smiled and led the way. Absolute silence reigned for awhile… before John Constantine walked up to the grave. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Without dowsing the flame, Constantine placed the lighter on top of the grave. He took out an old worn book and read aloud some of the text. Wind actually began to blow as Constantine spoke. The leaves in the tree shook off furiously as the wind grew stronger and stronger. The ground trembled as Constantine spoke the final word…

_**The End**_


End file.
